thewirefandomcom-20200214-history
Malik Carr
Malik "Poot" Carr is a drug dealer in the Barksdale organization who slowly rises through the ranks. Biography Season 1 In season one Poot worked in the low rise projects territory called "the pit" under D'Angelo Barksdale and was friends with fellow dealers Bodie Broadus and Wallace. He is depicted as having a very active sex life. In season one the Barksdale detail listen in on him having phone sex with a girlfriend. Poot was trapped in the stash house with other members of his crew when it was robbed by Omar Little. Although he was unhurt Poot was terrified enough to vomit when Omar left. He was with Wallace when they spotted Brandon, Omar's boyfriend and accomplice in the heist. Wallace reported the sighting to D'Angelo and Stringer Bell arrived soon afterwards with a trio of enforcers. Poot believed that Stringer would not come. Poot was not as affected as Wallace by the body of Brandon being displayed in their neighborhood as a warning to Omar. The trauma drove Wallace to leave working with the organization. Poot tried to get him to return to work but had no success. Poot followed Wallace and realised he had turned to drugs to escape his problems. He covered for Wallace with D'Angelo for some time but eventually told him the truth. Poot stayed in touch with Wallace after the police moved Wallace away to the country - Wallace told Poot he had chosen to move to live with relatives. However, when Wallace returned to town and Stringer ordered him killed, Poot and Bodie were there to carry out the orders. Bodie shot Wallace at Poot's urging and Poot took the gun and also fired shots at his former friend as a means to end his life without suffering. Season 2 In season two Poot was rewarded with a promotion to D'Angelo's old position in charge of drug dealing in the pit. However, he had difficulty controlling his subordinates and struggled with the poor quality product available to the crew for a time. He continued to work with Bodie who was now in control of his own tower and overseeing the pit. He was significant enough to the organization to attend Stringer's strategy meetings at the funeral home. Bodie and Poot became embroiled in a turf war with an independent crew that led to the accidental shooting of a child. Season 3 In season three the Barksdale organization was forced out of its territory by the demolition of the tower buildings. Poot remained in charge of his own crew now working on a street corner. The Barksdale organization became embroiled in a turf war with the rival Stanfield crew. Barksdale enforcer Slim Charles assured Poot that he would be safe to keep selling narcotics and provided him with more muscle as protection. Poot narrowly escaped being shot in a drive by on his corner carried out by Stanfield soldier Snoop. His protection, Barksdale soldier Rico, was shot right by Poot's side. At the close of season three Poot was arrested alongside Avon Barksdale. Season 4 Poot was released from prison after serving a 15-month sentence and immediately went back to work with Bodie's crew. He was surprised to learn that they were now working under Avon's old rival Marlo, but did not seem to mind the change. Season 5 In season five, Poot has left the life of a drug dealer behind and is seen, in his final appearance in the series, working a straight job at a shoe store. He tells Dukie, who is looking for a job, that he most likely wouldn't be allowed to get a job at the store citing his young age. When Dukie goes to leave, Poot remembers him and talks about how he knew Namond and they shake hands, remembering the corner they used to occupy. Poot claims that he got tired of the drug game and that "shit got old". He tells Dukie to wait it out a little longer on the corners, and then try for a job at the store. Poot seems content with his current state in his life, having been one of the only remaining Barksdale soldiers that wasn't in jail or dead. Production Appearances References Category:Barksdale organization Category:Drug dealers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:Stanfield Organization